


Night Rain

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Raiden's mother tells her story.





	Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Raiden is sometimes refereed to as a Demigod, which can mean he has one God parent and one mortal parent. This is my take on this idea. (BTW, the one description in the story relies on Raiden's beauty mark as seen in MK11)

My name is Amaya. No, please don’t look at me like that. I know what you’re thinking. What could this foolish girl have to say that would be any different from any other lost soul here in the Netherrealm? I can’t say I disagree with you. I am a pathetic soul. A witless girl who decided to throw her precious life away when she was at her lowest. I understand that I forfeited my right to be heard long ago, but I beg of you to take pity on a fellow wretched soul. Will you listen to my story?

I was born long ago in Earthrealm. I had lived an unfortunate life. I lost both my parents to disease at a young age and I grew up with no other family. These circumstances crafted quite a naive little girl, as you will realize. I had just turned seventeen when I made the fateful choice of harvesting mushrooms in a forest that I had never had the foresight to explore before. It was not long before I became lost and disoriented. In my mounting panic, I failed to notice a root and I fell. In my haste, I had broken my ankle. I can still feel the terrible pain.

And then, oh I remember it so clearly, a light rain began to fall as daylight faded. I was terrified. I had begun to cry when I saw a bolt of white lightning strike overhead. I thought I had become delirious at the time because, as incredible as it sounds, I saw a man standing right where the lightning had struck mere seconds before. Oh, I had never seen such otherworldly beauty before. He was a tall man dressed in cream and gold robes. He had the most elegant long hair that looked almost like silk and it was as white as snow.

I knew as soon as I laid eyes upon him. I was in the presence of a God. He didn’t say a word as he walked towards me. It was then that I could see that his eyes were as white as his hair. He kneeled down beside me and then he spoke. “You’re hurt.” He said. I was so stunned that I couldn’t speak. I felt like a child again as I dumbly nodded my head.

This God… he put a hand upon my wounded ankle and I immediately felt electricity flow through my body. It didn’t hurt, mind you. It felt more like a gentle vibration. My bones knitted back together and in almost an instant, I was healed.Then he… he smiled at me. It was at that precise moment that I fell in love with him. It sounds silly now, but no one had ever looked at me that way before. Even though he had no irises, his eyes were so kind and full of warmth. Before I could thank him, he leaned closer to me and said “You are quite beautiful.” And then… and then he kissed me.

Believe me, I know how this sounds. I was a silly young girl who yearned for grown up love. It may be disgusting to others, but I felt like I was in the middle of a wonderful fairy tale. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was then that I felt the air vibrate and grow warm around me. When I opened my eyes again, I could no longer see the woods. Instead, I found myself on a tatami mat inside the most luxurious house I had ever seen. 

I tried to ask him where I was, but he only smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I did not protest when he picked me up, like I was his bride, and carried me to another room with a large bed with red silken sheets. I knew what he wanted and, as sick as it sounds, I truly did not care. For the first time in my life, I was special. Like a princess. This handsome and powerful God descended from the Heavens just to be with me. Sounds ridiculous now that I say it out loud, but that was how I felt.

He placed me on the bed and… well I suppose you can guess what happened next. I was a virgin up until that moment, but he was oh so gentle with me. I wasn’t afraid. I can still feel his touches against my body. His strong firm hands caressing me as if I were a delicate spring flower. He made me feel things that I didn't know were possible. He took his time with me and when it was time, he did not even make me bleed when he entered me. It sounds shameless, but it wasn’t dirty or tawdry in the slightest. We truly made love. 

I don’t know how long we were together, but I sensed our time was coming to an end when I found myself getting sleepy. The last thing I remember was his lips pressed against my forehead before he whispered “When you wake, you shall know where to go.” I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was opening my eyes and realizing that I was alone. The house that had once looked so inviting now looked old and decrepit. I left the abandoned house and found myself in the middle of the woods again. True to his word, I knew exactly where to go.

When I returned home, I told no one about what had happened. I had no real friends to confide in and besides, who would believe me? It wasn’t long after that that I realized my God had given me a gift. My month’s blood did not come and I knew that I was pregnant. Oh, the awful things people said when they thought I could not hear, but I did not mind in the slightest. I was proud of my swollen belly. I believed in my heart of hearts that my God would return one day to make me his wife..

When it was time, I gave birth alone in my home. I didn’t want anybody to intrude, you see. It took hours and it cost my nearly all of my strength, but i managed to deliver my own baby. My baby… my baby was a little boy. A beautiful boy with wisps of soft white hair like his father and a tiny mole under his lips like his mother. When I looked into his white eyes, I fell in love for the second time in my life. He cried a little until I covered him with a blanket and held him close. He meant… he means everything to me. I named him Ena, a gift from God.

For five blissful days, I did not leave my home. I didn’t trust anybody else to see him for the blessing that he was. People would not understand him with his white hair and colorless eyes. Sounds ironic now, but I was terrified of him being taken away from me. In those five days, I slept with him. I bathed with him. I… I did everything with him. I got to know him. What frightened him. What made him smile. What made him sleepy. It was the most meaningful days of my life. 

Everything changed on the fifth night. On that night,I had just finished giving him my breast when I heard a gentle rain begin to fall. It was the first evening rain since I met my God. My heart was filled with hope when I covered Ena in a blanket and dashed outside. I thought surely he would return to me on this night.

To my eternal regret, I was right. Lightning struck mere feet from where I stood. Ena had started to cry at that moment, but I heeded no concern. I was full of delight as I laid eyes upon my God once more. He looked the same as the night I first met him, only this time, he did not smile. My heart sank when I studied his face. Idiot me wondered what could possibly be the matter.

“Please,” he said mournfully. “Amaya.” He spoke my name for the first time, although I couldn't remember ever telling it. His hands grasped forward. “Give me the child.” He said. I couldn’t move. My legs felt as if they were rooted to the ground. I couldn’t understand why he looked so unhappy. It scared me and I held Ena tighter to my chest. My God stepped closer. “I am taking my child with me. The Earthrealm is no place for the child of a God.” He told me.

It was at that moment that my heart shattered. It was not the happy reunion that I had envisioned for so long. He was going to take my baby and leave me behind. I backed away farther. “No…” I managed to croak out. “He’s… he’s my son. You can’t take him away from me.” My God need only to step closer and raise a hand against my forehead. I was paralyzed when he gently lifted Ena out of my clutching arms. “It is the will of the Elder Gods.” Yes, that is what he said.

I willed myself to move again and I grabbed his arm. I was not ready to give up and I screamed at him. “You can’t do this! I love you and you love me! I know that you do! I saw it in your eyes that night!” For a moment, I thought that I had gotten through to him as he was silent as stone. And then… and then he looked at me. “Forgive me,” He said. “It was not my intention for you to see it.” And then he was gone.

Can you understand the depths of my despair? I doubt it. One cannot put into words what I had felt, what I still feel. I had nothing left and I cared little for the fate of my soul when I threw myself into the river. That was my unpardonable sin. And so, here I am. I thank you for listening to my story. It gives me no pleasure to tell it, but it was something I needed to share. I know I shall never escape this Hell, but I am not completely without hope. I will endure in death what i could not in life. One day I might see my son again. He is only above us, after all. My beautiful baby Ena. No, I suppose that is no longer his name. My boy, Raiden.


End file.
